Commander Up and Lieutenant Taz
by Nargles and Redvines
Summary: Can Up save his best friend from their traitor? (Rated T for language)


A\N - I don't own this,,, And this scene is a scene that I made up that is between the scene where Up saves Taz from the bugs, and then goes to where they find Bug and February.

And this is also my first time doing a fanfic for these two and the musical, so I hope I did the characters justice. Don't hate this if I didn't.

And I know I put this under romance, but that's what I see when I see these two together, sorry if that's weird, but that's how my mind works, even if they weren't meant to be in a romantic relationship. That's how I would like them to be.

So, please, read, enjoy, and review to let me know what you guys think!

* * *

><p>(<strong><em>Up's P.O.V<em>**)

It was a few minutes after I saved Taz from those damn mosquitos, and she jumped on my back, that we went to go help our fellow rangers. It took those few minutes for me to remember when she first rode on my back; that day I saw those kids picking on her for loving to read.

We did get back at them though, we chased them all the way to the dumpsters, we did. Sure, we left them there until they were starving, dehydrated, and almost on the verge of kicking the bucket, but we sure did teach them a lesson.

I chuckled at that memory. I wanted to ask Taz if she remembered, but deep down I knew she did. She was my best friend in the world, and I loved her for that.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to another hallway, the emergency lights were still flickering and we could barely see anything. When we called out for someone to answer, no one did, which started to worry me. Hey, just because I got my purpose back, doesn't mean I still don't have a soft side for my crew. Even though I was the Commander, I made a solemn vow to protect my team, as though they were my own family.<p>

"Taz, I gotta put you down for now", I told her, as I set her down, making the boots she was wearing give an eerie echo throughout the starship.

"Good idea, Up. It'll be much better if we split up to look for everybody else", she said, then walked towards the other end of the hall.

"No, Taz, I can't let you go by yourself", I told her, unsure what would happen if I wasn't with her. There _was _a giant ass bug crawling around here someplace. But Taz just rolled her eyes, and naturally pounded her fist in her other hand, a habit she had.

"Come on, Up, I'll be fine. I'm not quince anymore, you know", she said, while once more pounding her fist.

I shrugged my shoulders, and looked at the ground quick, then looked back at her frustrated face. "Yeah, Taz, I know. You're a big girl now", I told her, admiring how much she has grown since we first met.

"Yep", she said proudly. "I'm the big dieciseis now". She then looked back at me. "So you know, that I can handle this myself, right?".

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, Taz, I know you can", I told her, as I put my hand on her shoulder, and gave it a small comforting grip, as she too, put her hand on my shoulder and gave it a little shake.

"Alright, old friend, I'll go find the others and meet up with you later, si?", she asked, and pulled her hand away, as I did.

"Sure, but Taz, be careful?", I asked her still, unsure of what would happen.

"Si", was all she said, before she ran down the hall, around the corner, and out of sight. I had the urge to follow her to make sure she'd be okay. But I also knew if I did, she'd likely kill me, for not letting her do this on her own. So, I swallowed up my oncoming tears, and went the opposite way to go and look for the other rangers.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of searching, I started to think that finding everyone else would be impossible. I mean, this wasn't the biggest of starships, I thought I'd be able to find someone else trying to find us. Hell, I even expected to see Specs crying her eyes out, not knowing what to do. I mean, don't get me wrong, she is the brightest out of all us when it comes to calculations and her math-i-ma-whatsits, but during situations like these, she isn't exactly the strongest Red Vine in the bunch.<p>

As I was about to turn another corner, I heard voices that seemed to be squabbling with each other. And as I got closer to the end of the wall, I could make out what the voices were saying.

"Let go of me, traidor, let go!", said Taz. Who was she with? My question was answered when the next voice spoke.

"Shut up, you. Or I'll feed you to that bastard, Pincer first", it was Juniors' voice. Why was he still here? And what was he doing to Taz? I ran around the corner, and saw a sight that really pissed me off. When I came into view, Junior saw me and he pointed his gun at me. But I didn't notice the gun at first; I was to busy looking at Junior, with his one arm around Taz, holding her in front of him, as a human shield. His arm was positioned around her neck, with her hands on his arm, struggling to get away, but he must have been tougher than her, to hold her there.

I stopped in my tracks and pointed my arms outward, showing Junior I didn't have a gun, and that he didn't want to do anything he'd regret. But he still pissed me off. He did betray us, but that didn't matter to me right now. What mattered to me was trying to get Taz away from him.

"Junior, you don't wanna do this. Do ya?", I tried to reason with him, but he just smirked, and continued to point the gun at me.

"Of course I want to do this, you dumbass. If this means getting my way, then hell yeah, I'm gonna go through with it", he told me. "And if it means getting rid of you guys, then I might as well get rid of you, _Commander_", he said mockingly. "But before I do that, I'm gonna let you watch as I kill your little friend here, first", he said slyly, and took a quick look at Taz, who still continued to struggle in his arms. Seeing her like that, made me feel weak. Most guys like me shouldn't have a weakness. But I do, and Taz was it; I guess Junior knew that, or he wouldn't be using her against me.

"NO!", I practically yelled. "Junior, let her go. And we can start over", I said trying to sound calm, but deep down, I knew if he hurt her, I'd kill him myself.

"Up, you're so pathetic", said Junior, not letting the cocky smirk leave his face. "Don't you know that only way to gain power is to kill some people off? That's what made you soft in the first place. Sure, you lost it when you lost your balls from that robot. Only because you were such a pussy you couldn't kill the people who made them. You wanted to destroy the robots, not the real source. You don't believe in killing people; you believe in destroying their toys. That's why you'll never be a real man".

"He's more of a man, than you'll ever be, Hunior", explained Taz, still struggling to get away, but to no avail. Junior gave an amused laugh, and shook it off.

"Oh, really. If he was a real man, he would try and take me out. But since I got you", he looked at Taz again, then back at me, "He won't do a thing". Taz looked at me in desperation.

"Come on, Up. Kick his ass", she asked of me. Even if I did, he would most likely shoot Taz; and it would be all my fault. I'd never do anything to hurt her; not even that time when she asked me to hit her.

"Junior, how bout this, if you let her go, you can kill me, instead", I said, surrendering.

"NO!", Taz shouted this time.

"I have a better idea, Up", started Junior. "Why don't I kill you first, that way you don't have to watch her die? How'd you like that?", said Junior.

"You bastard", I told him with every ounce of hatred I had in my body.

"Well, I am evil", he smirked again, and put his finger on the trigger. "Say goodnight, _Commander_". I closed my eyes, ready for the bullet, but it never came. Instead I heard a grunt, and opened my eyes to see Taz elbow Junior in his stomach, making him let go of her, and lower the gun, to hold himself out of pain.

By the time he put both hands on his stomach, I quick ran over and grabbed the gun, turned it on Junior, pulled Taz behind me, to protect her from him now that she was safe with me again, and watched as Junior gasped for air.

"Yeah you son of a bitch, take this", Taz yelled from behind me, and gave Junior two quick kicks to his head, making him cry out in pain. I, however, also felt he deserved it. Positive he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, Taz and I ran away from him and into another part of the starship.

* * *

><p>I lowered the gun, and put the strap over me, and swung the gun around me, so it was on my back. The next thing I knew, Taz greeted me with a smack to the face.<p>

"Taz", I whimpered, a little hurt that she smacked me, "What was that for?". She looked at me, clenching her jaw and punching her fist again.

"That's for not kicking his ass when I told you to. Why didn't you?", she demanded, and I looked down to her very angry expression.

"Because, Taz, the last thing I want to lose is you. And that's what would have happened if I did go after him", I told her honestly. After a few minutes of silence, she turned away, probably thinking I was right. She then turned to face me again, and expecting another smack, I covered by face, with my arm. But something else happened, something very rare that she did; she hugged me. Unlike the two second hug she gave me before, this hug was different.

It was a very long, and a very tight hug; mostly because she wasn't used to hugging or being hugged, she didn't know how exactly what to do. I hugged her back, to show I forgave her. After a few seconds, she slowly let go of me, and looked at the ground, but then back up at me.

"He was wrong you know", she said after a while. "You are the toughest man I've ever known. And, and I'm glad to call you my friend", she told me gradually, and smiled her tiny smile at me. I returned it, and patted her back.

"Same here, kid. Now lets go get this job done", I said, which made her smile even more.

"Give me a boost, Up", she said while holding her hand out.

"You got it, Lieutenant", I smiled at her, again, grabbed both of her hands and hoisted her back on my back. And with that, we let out our famous battle cries, and ran to find the others.

* * *

><p>All the way knowing, that the two of us, were the best team in the entire galaxy. And nothing would tear us apart.<p>

Nothing.

* * *

><p>"Quince" - "Fifteen"<p>

"Dieciseis" - "Sixteen"

"Traidor" - "You Traitor"


End file.
